Digimon Adventurers
by PrincessAnime08
Summary: What if there had been an eighth digidestined alongside the other seven. This is the story of Reika Kinomiya and how she learns about friendship and finds someone she never thought she'd meet. Follows the anime with a few added chapters. Written in collaboration with Nova Lioness


**Digimon Adventurers**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters except for my OC Reika Kinomiya.

Beta read by my friend Nova Lioness

Chapter 1 And so it begins...

_**Reika's POV**_

_When I went to summer camp I was expecting to do everyday camp stuff like: hiking, canoeing, and telling ghost stories around the camp fire while eating s'mores. I didn't expect me and seven other kids to get sucked into a whole other world. Okay let me back up back home on planet Earth, the climate went completely out of control, the rainforest dried up, other places got flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce, and get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer were suddenly freezing cold. At the time this was happening I was at camp._

_**Normal POV**_

At the summer camp there were kids goofing off and hanging out while in the branches of a large shady tree a pair of kids were enjoying the shade well actually one was sleeping, while the other relaxed and enjoyed the breeze. The first was a girl with long waist-length dark blue hair with bangs that were layered away from her face, Grey-blue eyes, light colored skin that is almost pale, this was Reika Kinomiya. Reika wore a blue shirt with a pair of wings with feathers trailing down from the wings with a pair of dark blue shorts with a black belt, white and blue shoes with metallic blue outlines, around her neck is a white scarf with blue edges, on her right wrist was a red, yellow, and black weaved bracelet, attached to her hip was a red emergency pack that held a Swiss army knife, a first-aid kit, and a few granola bars. Reika was relaxing against the tree's bark enjoying the quiet. The boy below her was Tai Kamiya. He had wild brown hair, a blue short sleeve shirt with a yellow rim and orange stars, wearing brown shorts with white and blue shoes.

The two were completely oblivious to what was going around them til the weather got weird. It started snowing in the middle of July. Reika jumped up when she felt something cold touch her knee. Looking at her knee she saw a snowflake and decided to wake Tai up.

"Hey Tai, wake up you gotta check this out."Reika called her voice had a slight french accent to it.

Tai woke up when he felt a snowflake on his nose.

"Huh? Reika what's going on?" Tai asked before noticing the snowflakes that were falling. "Wha-snow?"

Sitting up on his branch he pulled out a mini-telescope to survey what's going on around the camp when he spotted the other campers in his group.

There was Sora, a girl who had orange hair underneath a blue hat, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with blue jeans, pinkish -red gloves. "She's okay for a girl." Tai said.

Next he saw a boy with blonde hair wearing a sleeveless green turtleneck and blue jeans.

"And there's Matt. Matt thinks he's so cool, just look at that hair cut."

Tai looked through his telescope and saw a kid with dark red hair wearing an orange shirt and brown shorts with a laptop and cellphone. "This little kid is Izzy he should've gone to computer camp."

Tai then saw a girl with light brown hair wearing a pink cowboy hat and pink dress.

"That's Mimi, bet you can figure out her favorite color on the first try."

Reika's lips twitched upward as she tried to contain her laughter at Tai's comments.

The next camper Tai saw through his telescope was a little kid with blonde hair wearing a large green hat, a green hoodie, and khaki shorts.

"T.K is Matt's dopey little brother."

Reika was sooo close to bursting in laughter.

The next camper Tai saw was a boy a bit older than the rest of the group with blue hair wearing glasses, a sweater vest, a collared t-shirt, and khaki shorts.

"That's Joe don't ever scare him, he'll probably wet his pants."

Finally Reika couldn't take it and burst out laughing.

Tai turned his telescope to the final member of his group. He saw the dark blue haired girl sitting on the branch above him laughing really hard.

"Reika is adventurous and wasn't certainly no damsel in distress." Tai commented.

Reika upon hearing the comment turned and waved at the boy before climbing down the tree.

Lets go Taichi, before it starts snowing harder." Reika called up.

"Aw Rei, what's the rush after all it's not like it's gonna blizzard."

Once the words left his lips a blizzard blew in.

"You were saying mes ami." Reika said as Tai reached the bottom.

"Okay so I was wrong lets just get out of here." Tai said grabbing Reika by the hand and pulling her toward where the other members of their group were gathered.

The sudden gesture caused the dark blue haired girl's cheeks to turn a bit red and it had nothing to do with the cold weather.

When the blizzard died down the cabin doors opened and Tai came out first yelling, "Needless to say, canoe races are canceled. So lets have toboggan races instead!"

"Your on!" Reika called following Tai.

T.K came out running yelling, "I'm ma build the biggest snowman ever!"

Matt came out following T.K Be careful!" typical overprotective big brother.

Sora walked out next holding her arms to try and keep warm.

"Brrr! It's cold and I didn't even bring a jacket."

Joe walked out of the cabin looking at the snow warily.

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this even worse."

Mimi came out next and looked at the snow excitedly.

"Why I didn't I pack my pink fluffy snow boots!"

Izzy remained inside trying to connect to the internet.

"Still not working, bummer this storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection."

The kids were playing around when they noticed something strange happening in the sky.

"Hey what's your name? Izzy you gotta come out here and see this!" Tai called.

The red haired boy came out to see what the fuss was about. In the sky there was these weird lights that resembled the Northern Lights.

"Wow it looks beautiful, magical even." Mimi exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, c'est magnifique." Reika breathed out.

"Yeah...but what is it?" Izzy questioned.

"Maybe an Aurora?" Sora offered.

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The Northern Lights? That's impossible! You see that in Alaska we're far too south for that."

"Yeah well tell that to the sky." Reika said.

"I think we should all go back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." Joe said

"And miss this? The sky is like short-circuiting."

Suddenly in the sky a weird vortex began forming.

"Hey what's that?" Tai asked.

From the vortex a bright light formed and eight beams of light shot towards the kids who all looked in shock.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked.

The kids were staring at the lights in shock before they all ducked for cover as the lights crashed into the ground. Tai covered Reika, as Sora and Izzy ducked behind Tai, Matt covered T.K, while Mimi covered herself with her large cowboy hat, and Joe sat on the ground with his eyes covered.

"Everyone alright?" Sora asked getting up and shaking off the snow.

Tai got off Reika and helped her up. "We're both alright." Reika responded.

"We're still here." Matt added getting off T.K

"That was scary." Mimi said getting off the ground.

"What-What was is it?" Joe asked nervously.

"Meteors?" Izzy offered as he crawled toward one of the holes where the lights crashed.

Lights began glowing from the holes. "Okay, so it's not meteors."

Devices surrounded by lights began floating upwards toward the kids. Each one of them caught the lights out of the air, and looked at what they were holding.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"My guess is some kind of remote digital apparatus." Izzy offered.

"No instructions?" Joe asked.

A massive wall of water appeared.

"Forget the instructions surf's up!" Tai exclaimed.

The water wall sucks them, and they all go screaming.

"I KNEW I SHOULD'VE GONE TO CHEERLEADING CAMP!" Mimi screamed.

The kids traversed the dimensions until they landed in some unknown world.

Reika didn't know how long she was out for, but sounds began to filter in especially the sounds of someone calling her.

"Yoo-hoo, Reika time to wake up."

"Mhm, I'm awake." Reika opens her eyes and finds herself staring into a pair of purple eyes of a little green dragon with a swirly tail, small bat wings, a pair of black antlers with red tips, and a yellow belly.

"Oh my god!" Reika said smacking the little dragon away. "What are you?"

"Hey, there's no need to worry I'm your friend!" it exclaimed fluttering around her excitedly.

"Well you are very cute." Reika said now somewhat relaxed around the little dragon "Who are you?"

"I'm Babydramon." The little green dragon introduced. "And we're partners Reika."

"Partners? Hey wait how do you know my name?" Reika asked confuses as to how this creature knew her name.

"I know your name because I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Babydramon explained.

"Waiting...for me?" Reika pointed to herself as Babydramon nodded.

"Where am I anyway?" Reika asked looking around seeing nothing but trees.

"Your in the Digi World." Babydramon said.

Babydramon was about to answer when he suddenly caught wind of his friends and took off.

"Hey Babydramon, where are you going? Reika called chasing the little dragon.

"I smell digi friends this way!"

Reika chased the little dragon for awhile, when Babydramon found what he was looking for he tackled a little pink ball with long ears and another dark pink jellyfish with two three digit arms.

"Koromon, Motimon I found you!" Babydramon cried.

"Wah! Another one!" Tai exclaimed.

"Hey Babydramon where are you?" A voiced called, out of the trees Reika appeared.

"Reika!" Tai shouted at the sight of his best friend.

"Tai, Izzy you guys ended up here as well?" Reika asked.

Tai and Izzy ran over to her as Babydramon flew over to her side.

"Reika, who's this little guy?" Tai asked.

Babydramon didn't respond well to being called little even if he was little, he blew out a small pungent smelling gas at the wild haired boy.

"Whew!" The wild haired boy exclaimed. "That reeks!" Tai fanned the air with his hand to get rid of the foul odor.

"Babydramon!" Reika scolded, the little dragon just looked back at her petulantly.

"Anyway guys, this is my partner Babydramon."

"Hello friends of Reika."

"Oh you guys got little creatures of your own?" Reika asked.

"I believe those remote digital apparatuses have taken on actual life forms." Izzy explained.

"Okay, so any idea where we are exactly?" Reika asked, Izzy was about to answer but Reika cut him off. "Before you answer, I already know that this is the Digi World, what I want to know is _where_ the Digi World is?"

"I have no idea where this place is or what it is?" The computer whiz explained completely baffled. "This place is a world of unknowns for me."

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself." Tai said.

Tail climbed up a tree and pulled out his mini-telescope to survey the area.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmm. Something tells me a compass isn't going to help much."

Koromon joined Tai on the branch beside him. "Hey Tai, What do you see?"

"Nothing I recognize." Tai replied. "Huh? Wait, what's that?"

Through his lens he something very large and red roaring as it flew through the sky. Reika and Izzy were down below waiting for Tai to tell them what he saw.

"Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!"

The red beetle dives straight for the tree Tai and Koromon are sitting on, taking the top clean off, Tai and Koromon save themselves by flipping upside down.

"TAI!" Reika cried.

"I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in good mood!" Motimon cried covering his eyes.

"That's just great." Izzy replied.

"Watch out! His name's Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything."

"Who needs a gardener!" Tai yelled.

Koromon leapt up and blew bubbles at the insect digimon, they didn't do much damage except enrage Kuwagamon and cause him to change his course and miss Tai only knocking him to the ground. Reika and Izzy ran up to Tai.

"Tai you okay?" Izzy asked.

"Well I have had better days." Tai answered.

"Don't you ever do that again Tai!" Reika scolded.

Koromon crashes to the ground and Tai rushes over and picks him up.

"Little guy, you should pick on bugs your own size, what 's your name? Koromon?" Tai said.

"That's me." Koromon answered.

"Your pretty brave for a little guy, I'm impressed."

"It was nothing." Koromon said.

"No, your wrong it wasn't nothing it was the bravest thing I've ever seen." Reika said giving Koromon a little kiss on the forehead causing the little digimon to turn a darker shade of pink and some jealousy in her partner.

"Ah! Tai, Reika he's heading this way again!" Izzy yelled.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly everyone this way." Motimon cried.

"C'mon!" Tai yelled.

Reika grabbed Babydramon and took off running with Tai and Izzy following Motimon.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs you kids are awfully slow!" Motimon urged. "Quickly inside this tree!"

Motimon jumped inside a tree and vanished from sight. The three kids and their digimon could only stare before jumping into the tree. The inside was not like a regular tree, the inside was hollow with smooth sheets of metal up to the top, that showed a clear view of the sky.

"Whoa... What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked.

"It's a hiding tree silly." Motimon answered.

Outside they could hear Kuwagamon screeching and tearing down tree tops.

"Quiet now, don't make a sound." Koromon advised.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the insect digimon's screeching subsided, and a new but familiar voice was heard.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore."

Tai, Reika, and Izzy stuck there heads out of the hiding tree.

"Sora." Reika said at seeing another familiar face.

"You can come out now." Sora said to Tai, Reika, and Izzy.

"Uh we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug." Tai explained.

"Huh?" Tai looked dumbfound at the little creature beside Sora that was purring.

The little creature was light pink with green eyes multiple tentacle like legs and blue flower petals for hair.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora."

"Guys, meet Yokomon my own personal something-or-other." Sora said.

"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai commented.

Looking at Yokomon closely Reika could see that it did look like a radish with many legs freaky.

"Must be another one of them. Like the other...whatever they are." Izzy said.

Another little creature came out of the bushes, it had four legs, long ears, and black eyes.

"Uh-Oh." Tai murmured.

"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy said.

"Hello I am Tokomon. Hey T.K over here." Tokomon called.

"Coming! Tokomon there you are!" T.K yelled laughing as he comes running out of the bushes with his brother following carrying an orange furred head that had along horn.

"T.K!" Matt scolded.

"Hey Matt, you too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt answered missing what Tai actually meant.

"No, he meant that under your arm." Reika clarified.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah well.." Matt trailed off not sure as how to explain the head beneath his arm.

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name. And I am quite pleased to meet you."

T.K and Tokomon were already very attached to each other as they were laughing and hugging each other. The happy and cute scene was disrupted when Joe's screams pierced the air and he came running out of the bushes with a little brown creature that had a long snout, an orange tuft of hair, flippers, and a long tail.

"Ahhh!" Joe cried.

"Joe?" Reika asked.

"Help me! This thing... this thing it won't leave me alone!" Joe yelled collapsing to his knees.

"Hey! Who you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal the name's Bukamon." Bukamon replied perching himself on Joe's shoulder. Joe screams some more when he notices Bukamon perched on his shoulder laughing.

"Wha-What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe cried almost in hysterics.

Bukamon flew off Joe's shoulder and joined the other digimon and all-together said. "We're...Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

"Digital Monsters?" Tai said in confusion.

"Yeah Digimon!"

"We're not just Digital Monsters, we're much more that that. We're...kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"Your best friend for life." Babydramon chimed in.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon said.

"We can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon said.

"And adorable." Tokomon finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp." Tai introduced. "I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here, except for the bugs."

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai joked.

"No autographs pleased." Matt played a long.

"This is Reika."

"Hi everybody, it's nice meet all of you."

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands if you had any."

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last but not least this guy is uh..." Tai trailed off not remembering the little boy's name.

"T.K. Call me T.K and I'm not as small as I look." T.K finished.

"There now is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat.?" Sora asked.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Reika lightly scolded

"Well perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike." Izzy supplied.

"Ahhh! Somebody help me!" Mimi screamed in terror.

"C'mon!" Tai ordered taking off with the others following.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy corrected.

Entering a clearing Tai called out. "Mimi where are you?"

A few moments later Mimi came out of the bushes screaming in terror with a little green critter that kinda looked like a beet with four short legs and a pair of leaves growing out of it's head following her.

"There she is." Sora pointed out.

"Mimi it's alright!" Tai yelled thinking the girl was screaming in terror from having a little digimon following her.

The group quickly realized she wasn't running from the little digimon, but from Kuwagamon who came bursting from the tree tops.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai yelled.

The insectoid digimon dives over them again before flying off. Mimi sinks to her knees with her little green digimon beside her.

"Mimi are you alright?" The little digimon asks.

"I think so." Mimi breathed out.

"Don't worry Tanemon's here to protect you." Tanemon reassured with confidence.

Sora approached the pink clad girl placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

"Oh Sora."

Their brief reunion is cut short when Kuwagamon makes a return flight crashing through some more tree tops roaring.

"Watch it, here he comes!"

"Run!"

The kids and their digimon run screaming as Kuwagamon keeps cutting down whatever foliage gets in it's way.

"Down!" Matt cried.

The kids dove to the ground just as Kuwagamon swooped in dangerously low over them.

Joe is the first one to get up. "Will this nightmare ever end?" Joe cringed as a broken branch falls close to him. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"We got bigger problems to worry about, than getting our money back." Reika said pushing herself up off the ground.

"Here he comes again." Yokomon informed them as the red insectoid digimon begins making his return flight.

"Okay that does it! No more running away!" Tai yelled clenching his fists at his sides.

"What else can do?" Sora asked helping Mimi up.

"She's right!" Matt agreed. "There's no way we can fight that thing!"

T.K looked up at his brother fearfully terrified by the dangerous situation they were in.

"Not win anyway." Izzy conceded as Kuwagamon got closer.

"Not unless you got a giant bug zapper." Reika said.

Unable to do anything they chose to run for their lives the path leading them to the edge of a cliff forcing them to skid to a stop.

"Great anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt asks sarcastically.

"Sorry, had I known we'd be running for our lives I'd a brought mine." Reika retorted.

Tai decided to check the edge of the cliff.

"Be careful Tai!" Sora warned.

Seeing nothing but a large river Tai frowns and turns back to the others, "There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" Sora asks as the trees started shaking from Kuwagamon's approach, the kids dive out of the way just time as the red insectoid digimon charges at Tai.

Tai ducks under his pincers, and it begins to make a u-turn to attack again.

"Watch out Tai!" Reika cried.

Tai runs back to the group as Koromon hops up to protect his partner.

"Here I go!" Koromon spits a pink bubble at Kuwagamon who wasn't bothered in the least and knocked the smaller digimon away with his head.

"Not again." Tai cried at seeing Koromon hurt again.

Kuwagamon goes to attack the other children but their digimon won't allow it.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon cried.

They all blow pink bubbles at Kuwagamon which causes it to veer off course and crash into the trees, but not before slamming the smaller digimon into the ground.

"Yokomon!" Sora cries as she ducks once more to avoid the pincers.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried seeing the little digimon on the ground not moving a long with the others.

Tai was already picking his digimon partner up, "Koromon are you crazy? Why'd you do it?"

Koromon opened his eyes looking apologetic. "Sorry, it's just...I'm trying to make a good impression."

"Crazy guy." Tai said his voice slightly breaking.

"No...Babydramon." Reika said gently holding the little dragon tears building in her eyes.

"Oh...Yokomon." Sora said holding her partner.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi whispered

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy said holding up Motimon not really confident in what he said.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" T.K asked anxiously.

"Hey Tsunomon, wake up." Matt demanded to get his partner to wake up.

"Bukamon?" Joe tried. "Wake up."

Unfortunately Kuwagamon decided to come back for round two.

"Oh no!" Joe cried.

"Get back!" Matt cried as he and the others ran to where Tai was.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" Sora said.

"Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said in horror as the beetle digimon kept coming closer.

"Ugh! I knew I should've brought my bug spray." Matt grumbled.

"Okay, get ready to run." Tai said seeing no other option.

"No, we fight!" Koromon said with conviction. "That's right it's the only way. Stand and fight!"

"Give it up will ya." Tai said trying to talk Koromon out of fighting.

"No, Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of." Motimon said beginning to try and wriggle out Izzy's grip.

"No don't." Izzy said not loosening his grip.

"They're right." Yokomon said turning to face the giant digimon heading their way.

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him Yokomon!"

Kuwagamon kept coming closer gnashing his pincers threateningly.

"We can do it!" Tsunomon insisted trying to break free of Matt's grasp. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"Yes!" Tokomon agreed also trying to break free and baring his teeth out like a shark. "We can do it! We can do it!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" Bukamon cried flapping his fins in order to break free from Joe.

"Let me go Reika." Babydramon said flapping his tiny wings to break from her grip.

"Babydramon..."

"Tanemon, you?" Mimi asked hoping the answer wouldn't be what she thought it was.

"Uh-huh." The plant digimon answered.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon said as he finally broke free. "Let's go!"

The other digimon also breaking free of their kids' grip joined Koromon.

"C'mon digimon!" Koromon called to the other digimon as they charged forward with determined looks on each of their faces.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora cried.

"Don't go! Motimon!" Izzy cried.

"No, wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!" Matt called.

"Don't go!" T.K shouted nearly crying.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe cried.

"No! Babydramon!" Reika shouted.

"Tanemon...Be careful!" Mimi called with her hands clasped over her heart.

"No, don't Koromon!" Tai yelled preparing to run after him. "No, don't Koromon! Come back!"

The kids' devices began glowing and a black vortex formed in the sky and eight beams of lights hit the small digimon causing a change in them. The group was in shock not believing what they were seeing.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!" Agumon was a dark golden-yellow dinosaur creature with green eyes. Three digit hands with claws, a short tail, and small sharp teeth poking out of his mouth.

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!" Biyomon was a pink bird creature with three red claws on the ends of her wings, blue eyes with a red beak. A pink and blue feather a top of her forehead, her head and tail feathers were tipped blue, and she had a metal cuff on her left ankle.

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!" Tentomon was a large dark red beetle not Kuwagamon's size, but still bigger than his previous form. He had large green compound eyes and orange antennas. Tentomon had small grey spikes covering his shell, four arms his main set had grey claws and the second set had small hands.

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!" Gabumon was a reptile digimon with a light blue fur coat with dark blue stripes and a yellow tail. He has a blue spot on his stomach with purple markings, and a yellow horn coming from his forehead. The fur coat had purple claws on the ends and orange eyes.

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!" Patamon wasn't that much bigger than his previous form of Tokomon. He was now tan in color with big blue eyes. Patamon had a beige underbelly with black three toed feet, and bat-like wings atop of his head doubling for ears as well.

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!" Gomamon was a white seal-like creature with purple markings long white ears tipped with purple tips and green eyes. His orange tuft of hair now became a Mohawk, his front flippers became larger and had three sharp black claws. He now had short back legs that also had three claws on each and a long white tail.

"Babydramon digivolve to...Dracomon!" Babydramon was no longer a cute baby dragon digimon. He was now the size of Agumon, and a light teal color with a white underbelly and red eyes. Dracomon had a pair of small red antlers and wings, and was armed with three digit hands tipped with sharp white claws.

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!" Palmon like her previous form was green, but this time she was standing upright. She had two root-like legs and two arms that had three purple claws and dark green eyes. She had tail coming out from behind her and a dark pink flower growing atop of her head.

The kids looked shocked at what happened seeing the cute little digimon be replaced by bigger versions of their friends.

"What in the...?" Sora breathed out still in shock. "What's happened to the little guys?"

"They're...bigger." Tai said in shock.

All eight digimon let out a battle cry and leapt at Kuwagamon in an attempt to knock him down, but he was still too strong and knocked them back with ease with a single swipe of two of his arms, only this time they weren't down for the count.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Agumon said with determination.

Kuwagamon attempted to fly away, but Palmon put a stop to his plan.

"**Poison Ivy**!" Palmon cried out as her purple claws extended into long green and purple vines that wrapped around the red beetle's leg keeping place.

Patamon and Tentomon flew up on Kuwagamon's sides flanking him as they began attacking.

"**Boom Bubble**!" Patamon became the size of a bowling ball before releasing a bubble of condensed air which hit Kuwagamon in the head.

"**Super Shocker**!" Tentomon fired off reddish-white electricity from his wings which caused Kuwagamon to stagger.

Gomamon took advantage of that stagger to roll underneath the giant bug's left leg, bringing him to his knees roaring in anger and pain.

"Stand back everyone!" Agumon ordered. "**Pepper Breath**!" Agumon fired a small fireball that his Kuwagamon straight in the head.

"**Blue Blaster**!" Gabumon fired a small stream of blue fire.

"**Spiral Twister**!" Biyomon released green flames that spiraled into a downward twister.

"**Baby Breath**!" Dracomon released a hot breath of steam.

The attacks caused Kuwagamon great pain as it set him on fire.

"Now all-together!" Agumon ordered.

The digimon that had long distance energy attacks prepared their attacks and then released their attacks at the same time hitting Kuwagamon in the chest setting him on fire causing him to fall backwards into the forest. Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open in shock not believing what they had just seen.

"Wow!" They all exclaimed.

"Amazing, they made vaporware out of him." Izzy said.

"Amazing!" Tai said as all the digimon ran back to their partners.

"Told ya we could do it!" Agumon exclaimed cheerfully.

Tai had a full-blown smile on his face as he ran to meet his digimon grabbing him in a hug.

"Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are, you did it, you did it!"

The other kids greeted their digimon with smiles and laughter.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard huh?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

"What did you think Reika?" Dracomon asked.

"You were incroyable." Reika said with a big smile.

The victory was short-lived when Kuwagamon came back angrier than ever.

"Watch out!" Sora warned.

Tai and Agumon got out of the way in the nick of time as Kuwagamon buries his pincers into the ground where the two were previously standing.

"Guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai yelled.

The ground began cracking from where Kuwagamon buried his pincers causing the section where the kids are standing to break off and fall towards the river, with all eight kids screaming in terror as they plummeted to their supposed doom.

**To be contd**

**Next time on Digimon Adventurers...**

**The Birth of Greymon:**The group finds out more about what digimon are as they explore and find some remnants of their world.


End file.
